years away from love
by sayuriwind
Summary: kia is conected to someones dreams and her to him they see eachothers past in there dreams. But when the mystery girl gets her blade taken away due to trubble with the law she gets weak. What will happen when kia comes to the rescue and the find eatch oth
1. Mystery Girl

Hello everyone!!!!! I'm here to bring you a story of Kai and a mystery girl that are connected oddly but that sucks because they don't know each other but the share dreams. So basically Kai sees mystery girls past in dreams and the opposite way and when the Mystery girl gets in a jam with the law and gets her blade taken away she gets weak and Kai senses this and sees clips in his dreams. But what happens when he finds out more about this girl that seems to be from his past???

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but I do own the OC. wonders why we have to write this all the time

Chapter 1 Mystery Girl

A shadowed figure ran across the alleys of Moscow, Russia. The girl wore a loose fit t-shirt that had a hood and black cargos that had huge pockets. Its face was covered by the hood as the figure stopped and listened it heard a familiar and comforting sound. It then ran in the direction of the noise but was forced to stop for a wall stood in front.

It turned to see a tree and pulled an odd device from one of its many pockets. The object looked like a mini fishing pool but a solid metal that would not bend. The figure pushed a button and thick rope twirled out at an amazing pace. It wrapped over a limb of the tree and came back down. The Mystery body hooked the rope to its belt and placed the rod against the tree pushing another button that made small sharp steel spikes attach the object to the tree.

The shadow then took a mini remote that had an up and down buttons and pushed the up. It shot up into the air and then jumped onto the wall and unhooked the rope. It turned and smiled with a glisten in its eyes there was a group of beybladers that look like a challenge. It dug in its pockets and pulled out a midnight blue blade and launcher.

It launched the blade at the 2 beyblades that were currently battling and they immediately got thrown out of the dish.

The shadow jumped from its perch and pulled its hood off. But not to show it's identity it had a black mask on to cover her face. The figure shown was a teen girl with midnight blue hair and silver eyes. She was about 5"4 and had an average figure.

"Who are you?" asked one of the gang members.

"I'll tell you if you can beat me." The girl said in a cold voice that sent chills down the gangs' backs.

"Well I'll battle you. I'm the leader names Kent." Said the black haired boy from the corner.

The girl just nodded and approached the dish. Kent did the same and motioned to one of his friends to do the count down.

"THREE!! TWO!!! ONE!!!! LET IT RIPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!" Cried the boy.

With that the opponents launched there blades but the battle was over as complete darkness over came then the disappeared as quickly as it had came. Kent's blade was completely demolished. The girl lifted her hand and he beyblade jumped into her palm. The gang members were in complete shock.

The blue haired girl spoke first. "Since I pity that your blade was destroyed I shall tell you my name," she put her hood back over her face and placed her beyblade and launcher in her pocket, "You may call me the Midnight wolf." She said this as she slipped into the shadows and Kent's watched beeped. He looked and fell to the ground as he saw that the time read exactly 12:01Am.

OKAY! That's my first ever chapter of my first beyblade fanfic so please R&R. No updates untill I get 2 R&R's


	2. What's in a dream?

I'm back and as alive as ever! No, I'm sick and have been for the past five days. So I'm finally getting back to my Fan Fiction that I haven't writing for a long time. R&R please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of their characters but I do own my OC.

" talking "

' thinking'

_Italics _bitbeast or dream

(Writers comment)

Chapter 2- **What's in a dream?**

' N_o! not this I don't want to see anymore_!' _She heard her voice ring out. 'NO!' Were her last thoughts before the visions began._

_She entered a dark room to an amazing sight. Boys all in rows, perfect rows, perfect bodies, and they were practicing with launchers! They were all in time all so exactt. Perfection! But the picture was in black and white. _

_She started walking; suddenly a color caught her eyes. 'Blue?' She stated towards it. It was a boy's hair. He was only about ten and he looked like he was in pretty bad shape. He was different from the other boys, she could tell. His crimson eyes were determined. Not for power like the other boys but for survival, escape._

"_Kai!" She turned at the cold voice. An evil looking man with purple hair and goggles on frowned at him. The boy she had been observing stepped forwards and the others stopped their training._

"_Boris." The boy's voice was surprisingly colder then the older mans and full of loathing too. _

"_Voltaire wishes to see you. Apparently you neglected to show up for your meeting today, you will be punished." With that he followed the purple haired man into a dark room. A single light came on and their stood another cruel looking man. _

'_This must be Voltaire' she said with a pout. She looked back at the boy to see a look of pure horror, well hidden mind you, but she could see it._

"_Kai, I trust you know what you will be punished for?" Kai nodded "Good now go to the dungeons." Voltaire said with an evil smile._

_Kai stated off down a set of stairs. As they reached the bottom another man in black walked up and toke Kai by the neck. The man walked over to a shelf and picked out a very thick looking whip. _

'_No,' she whispered as he raised the wipe to the young boy. 'NO!' She jumped into the way of the whip. She let out a cry of pain as it struck around her back._

_The boy, Kai's, face flinched in pain but he refused to let it show. Pain, failure, mistrust, these were what she saw in thoughts eyes at a quick glance. But with a closer look she saw courage, determination, and hope._

'_Survive! Please survive!' She yelled into the dark before…_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"SURVIVE!" She yelled as she jolted awake.

"TIME TO GET UP RAYZANNA!" Her father's voice called up to her.

'Who was that boy?'

'_I believe his name is Kai'_

'_How would you know misu! Were you reading my thoughts again?"_

'_Well…I…'_

'_You were, weren't you?' _By now she was developing a headache.

'_But mistress!'_

'_I told you not to call me that!'_

'_Of course Crimson'_

"RAYZANNA," Her little sisters voice entered her room, "Time to get up! Up! UPPPP!" The little girl then took out a water gun and hit our girl in the head.

"JEN GET OUT! SHUT UP! GET OUT!"

'_You really should get anger management.'_

"JUST GREAT I HAVE A STUPID HEADACHE!" Crimson said in rage as she exited her room.

(...You know the drill R&R Please! Update coming soon!...)


End file.
